


Supernatural/Reader

by ArchangelGabriel (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ArchangelGabriel
Summary: A collection of requests I wrote for on my blog tricksterangelimagines





	1. Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Hey ^^ Do you write smut,too? I would request a fluffy Dean x reader, where the reader gets injured on a hunt and she almost dies in Deans arms, and in that moment he realizes how much he loves her and a really fluffy ending or , if you write smut, a very smuffy (fluffy smut 

You had thought that this hunt would be easy, a veritable milk run compared to stopping the literal end of the world, but you really should have known better considering the bad luck you and the Winchesters seemed to attract wherever you went. What had seemed to be a lone vampire had turned out to be a half dozen and the situation had quickly soured. If it wasn’t for the fact that both Sam and Dean had decided to accompany you, you probably would have been overrun the second you walked through the door. Even with them there you were still struggling, fending off two of the nest’s members while the brothers dealt with the others.

The pair you were fighting were cautious, darting back and forth, just out of your range, as they rained blows down upon you. The male vampire, apparently thinking that you weren't worth the effort, threw caution to the wind as he flung himself at you. You managed to block the attack and bring him down with a particularly vicious kick but before you could bring your blade down for the killing blow, the other one, a woman with a good six inches on you, caught your wrist. Despite your best efforts, she was slowly turning the machete towards you, so focused on trying to kill you that she didn’t even flinch when Dean rushed over to grapple with the vampire you had knocked over. Even as Dean decapitated his opponent, coating the both of you with fresh blood, she continued to push forward, snarling. Unfortunately you were only human and your arms finally gave out, the weapon sliding into your stomach with sickening ease. 

For a moment you felt nothing and then your whole world was nothing but pain, your lips parting in a silent scream. The Winchesters’ twin cries of “Y/N!” sounded distant as you hit the ground, bloody hands clutching weakly at the machete’s handle. The bloodsucker offered no resistance as Sam hauled her off you to finish her, satisfied with the fatal wound she had inflicted upon you. Dean dropped to his knees besides you, cradling you in his arms as he prayed for the only one who could save you.

“Dammit Cas, get your feathery ass down here!” His voice broke on the last word and you could feel his warm breath ghost across your cheeks as he switched from begging you to stay with him, to desperate pleas for angelic assistance. The last thing you heard before losing consciousness was the flapping of wings. 

-

The first thing you noticed when you woke up was that you were now back in your motel room, tucked into bed, all traces of your injury now gone. As you gradually became more aware of your surroundings you realized that Dean was seated at your bedside, one hand under his head and the other loosely curled around your own. Judging by the bags under his eyes he had most likely kept watch over you until exhaustion had gotten the better of him. As worn out as he appeared, he still looked far more peaceful in his sleep than he did when awake and before you could stop yourself, your free hand came up to softly stroke your fingertips across his cheek. From there they slid into his hair, which was softer than you had expected it to be, and you continued to comb your fingers through it, only stopping when he began to stir.

You pulled your hand back but it was too late as he was already lifting his head up, eyes bleary with sleep. The realization that you were finally awake had him sitting up, hand pulling away from yours to rub at his eyes. You couldn't help but miss the warmth it had radiated.

“So”, you spoke up tentatively, almost afraid to break the silence,”I’m guessing that Cas got there in time considering I’m not, y’know”, you made a vague gesture towards the spot where you had been stabbed,”dead.” Dean didn’t respond, his eyes scanning your face as if he was trying to memorize it before locking onto your own eyes. There was an unidentifiable emotion behind his stare and you looked down, unable to maintain eye contact. You could hear rustling as he moved closer but it wasn’t until he placed a hand on your shoulder that you looked up. 

“You almost died today”, he said, and you frowned, preparing yourself for a lecture on how you needed to be more careful but to your surprise Dean pulled you in for a hug, resting his chin on top of your head. “I just, I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you.” 

Pulling back slightly, you gazed up at him. “I’m still here Dean”, you grinned at him,”and I don’t plan on leaving anytime soon.” Briefly reflecting on your near death experience, you came to a decision. But before you could say anything, Dean sat next to you on the bed, an unusually vulnerable expression on his face.

“You might change your mind about leaving, you’re probably not gonna want to stick around after this.”In response to your confused look, he gave you a weary smile, which quickly became a pained grimace. ”You know, holding you in my arms, watching you bleed out, not being able to do anything except pray, it made me realize something.”He was now looking at you, with such intensity, that for a second, you forgot how to breathe. Your heart was beating so rapidly that you felt as if it would burst, the anticipation of what he would say next almost too much to bear.

“I love you.” 

You froze, unable to comprehend what he had said. Dean, taking your silence as a rejection, began to pull away, apologies already forming on his lips.”You probably want me to leave you alone now. I get it if you want to take off, I’ll let Sam and Cas kno-”, he stopped, caught off guard by your hand shooting out to snag his wrist. 

“Dean, wait”, you paused, strengthening your resolve,”I love you too.”

“You do?”, he asked, lips curling into a smile. You nodded shyly, biting down on your lip as you took in the look of pure joy and adoration on his face. His eyes flicked down to look at your mouth before moving back up as the two of you leaned in closer. Your hand moved up from its place on his wrist, trailing up his arm to rest on his shoulder. You cupped his chin in your other hand, your fingers trembling slightly as his own hands settled on your hips. It’s unclear who moved first but in a fraction of a second his lips are on yours in a sweet kiss. Only when the need for air becomes too pressing do you pull back, chest heaving as you lean your forehead against his. 

“I love you”, you tell him again, just because you can, and the glowing smile he gives you in return is one you'll never forget. 

“I love you too”, he says and then the two of you are kissing again and again and again, losing track of everything besides each other. Eventually the two of you end up laying on your sides, with you once again in Dean’s embrace,exchanging soft kisses on hands, cheeks, and lips. Though you felt as if you had just woken up, you were incredibly tired and you could tell that Dean was also feeling the siren call of sleep. Rather than fight it, you moved closer to your fellow hunter, pressing your ear to his chest. Listening to the soothing rhythm of his heartbeat and basking in the warmth of his body you soon fell asleep. Dean looked down at you with nothing but love in his eyes, and his last thought before sleep took him, was how lucky he was to have you.


	2. Drunk On You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can you write a Sam x Reader imagine where he realizes he loves the reader after Dean and Reader spend a night at a bar without him? :)

You attempted to stifle your laughter as Dean struggled to open the door to the motel room. In his defense he had had more than a few drinks at the bar and you, equally as tipsy, hadn't been able to open it either, despite making several attempts. 

Sam was usually the voice of reason, keeping watch to ensure that you and his brother refrained from drinking yourselves into oblivion, but he had made the decision to stay behind. He'd rolled his eyes at his brother when he had suggested finding someone to blow a little steam off with so he could “get the stick outta his ass”. Dean had merely smirked before shrugging and walking out the door while you had stopped just long enough to make Sam promise you that he would take a break for once. Then you had pulled him in for a brief hug, running out the door when Dean threatened to leave you behind, missing the faint blush and soft smile that had spread across Sam’s cheeks. 

You watched as Dean dropped the keys for what must have been the fifth time, snorting as he got down on his hands and knees, muttering various swears to himself. Luckily for the both of you, Sam had picked up on your presence and he swung the door open, eyebrows raising in surprise at the sight of Dean scrambling to stand up in order to preserve some of his dignity. You hid a smirk behind your hand as Dean awkwardly cleared his throat, nodding at you and Sam before marching into the hotel room. Sam shook his head as he passed him by, all too familiar with his brother's antics.

Trailing after the inebriated hunter, you sat down on the couch, resigning yourself to a long wait as Dean had already claimed the bathroom, where he would likely hog the shower for the next hour. Sam, having shut the door, joined you on the couch and you promptly slumped over to rest your head on his shoulder. He stiffened, peering down at you to gauge your reaction. You were humming contentedly, idly playing with the hem of your shirt. Seeing that you weren't at all bothered by the physical contact, Sam allowed himself to relax. 

“Missed you at the bar y’know”, you broke the silence, twisting your head around to look at him. “Dean kept ditching me to hit on the bar tender.” 

Sam gave you a wry smile,”yeah Dean tends to do that. Sorry for leaving you with him, I had to”, he paused, turning his face away from you,”had to think about some stuff.” 

You burrowed further into his side, fighting back the urge to yawn. “What kind of stuff Sammy?” 

He didn't bother correcting you on the nickname (though if he was being honest he didn't mind it when you called him Sammy). Instead he tentatively wrapped an arm around your shoulders. When your only response was to shift into a more comfortable position, a warm feeling rose up in him. Swallowing, he answered you,”I was thinking about this person that I…that I like.” 

Eyes fluttering shut, you mumbled,”tell me about them.” 

“Well, they're amazing, really. Smart, funny, kind, attractive. A fighter, who doesn't put up with anyone's BS, including mine”, he chuckled. “They've seen a lot of terrible things, which is a given with the hunter lifestyle, but they've never let it get them down for very long. They're so much stronger than they give themself credit for, and I'm so incredibly lucky to not just know them but to be close to them as well. If I'm being honest, I don't like them. I love them.” 

Sam nervously ran his free hand through his hair, pushing the loose strands out of his face. Clearing his throat, he spoke up again,”It didn't really hit me that I loved them until today actually. That comment Dean made got me thinking, I didn't want to ‘blow off steam’ with some random stranger I met at a bar. There's only one person I want, and not just for a one night stand either, I want a life with them and that's not something I ever really thought I could have but when I'm with them I feel like I have a shot at being happy. They make me happy. You make me happy. 

Looking away from you Sam whispered,” I love you, Y/N.” 

His entire body was still, every muscle coiled tight in anticipation of your reaction. All was quiet, except for the steady sound of rushing water coming from the bathroom and each passing second only increased Sam’s doubts that you would return his feelings. Finally he dared to look at your face, wary of what expression he might find there. You were asleep. Sam laughed, leaning his head back and placing his hand on his face as he fought to silence himself so as not to wake you up. Body still shaking with silent mirth, he adjusted his position on the couch. He figured that he might as well get some rest. After all, he wouldn't want to be half asleep when he confessed to you in the morning when you were actually awake to hear it. Still smiling, he fell asleep, cheek resting on your head.

\- 

Having sobered up somewhat during his shower, Dean exited the bathroom, stretching out as he shuffled towards his bed. He froze, rubbing his eyes as if he couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. When the sight of you and Sam curled up with each other didn't disappear, he grinned. “It's about damn time.” 

Satisfied by the fact that his little brother had finally made a move, he crawled into bed. He'd leave the two of you alone for now, but he was never gonna let Sam hear the end of it.


	3. Stargazing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Could you do something where you're stargazing with Castiel?

You were bored. Dean and Sam had taken off for a hunt without you, claiming that they needed you to stay behind in case they needed info that could only be found in the Men of Letters archives. You knew though that the real reason they had left you behind was because they had a protective streak a mile wide. You may not have been related to them by blood but they treated you as if you were and that included them acting like stereotypical protective older siblings. You loved them, really you did, but you loathed being treated like a child, you were a perfectly capable hunter and being told to stay put and basically do nothing rubbed you the wrong way. You couldn’t really hold it against them though as they had lost so many people that it only made sense for them to be this way. That didn’t mean you weren’t still pissed, so you were now rummaging through the fridge for the last of the pie, having already devoured the remainder of the salad. The sudden flapping of wings had you spinning on your heel as you dropped into a fighting stance, the knife you kept tucked into your boot now in your hand. Seeing that it was only Castiel, you relaxed, sliding your blade back into place as you stood up. 

“Cas, buddy, you really need to stop dropping in like that. I'm going to end up stabbing you by accident because you startled me.” 

“I apologize Y/N”, he paused, watching as you resumed your search for pie,”though unless you were in possession of an angel blade you would not harm me.” 

You waved a hand dismissively,”that's not the point Cas. I'd rather not stab any of my friends.” Thinking back to the fact that you had been left behind you frowned,”even if they really, really deserved it. Anyways, what brings you here?” Letting out a triumphant laugh you pulled the pie from the back of the fridge. Snagging a fork, you took a seat at the table, digging in as you gave Cas an expectant look. 

“Sam and Dean told me that you were here and they suggested that I keep you company.” 

You raised an eyebrow,”I doubt that was what they really said, but”, your expression softened,”thank you.” 

There was a couple minutes of silence as you finished off your pie, not at all bothered by Cas’ stoic presence. Once you were done, you stood up, sliding past Cas to deposit your dish in the sink.”Sorry but you’re gonna be bored, there’s not really much to do at the moment.” 

Cas nodded, “Dean suggested some activities but the vast majority involved copious amounts of alcohol, among other things.” If you didn’t know any better you would’ve sworn that the faintest of blushes had spread across his cheeks. Cas cleared his throat, “however Sam came up with one that I thought might appeal to you. He said that you enjoyed observing the stars, so I thought that perhaps you would like to leave the bunker to see them.” You were touched by the fact that Sam had remembered your interest in stargazing and by Cas offer to accompany you but there was a problem. 

“Cas, as much as I would love to go stargazing with you, it’s the middle of the day there are no stars out right now.” 

“But you would be willing to go?”, he asked you, stepping into your personal space. 

You pulled back, flustered by how close he was to you,”well, yeah, if there were any stars out then I’d be more than happy to go with you.” 

“Good”, was all he said and then he was bringing a hand up to your forehead. You closed your eyes instinctively as his palm made contact with your skin, tentatively opening them as Castiel removed his hand. 

The sight that greeted you was nothing short of breathtaking. You stood upon a plateau overlooking a vast desert that stretched out as far as the eye could see in every direction. All was still, save for a lone tumbleweed that drifted along the sand, moved along by the same breeze that was ruffling your hair and tugging at Cas’ trenchcoat. The best part, however, was not below you. It was what was above you that was truly magnificent. Thousands upon thousands of stars filled the night sky, far more than you had ever seen before. You took it all in, wanting to remember this view for the rest of your life. Still gazing at the stars, you spoke up,”it’s beautiful.” 

Cas, who had kept his eyes on you the entire time, briefly looked to the stars before focusing back on you.”Yes, I suppose they are quite appealing.” 

Finally tearing your eyes away from the sky, you turned to face him, surprising Cas by pulling him in for a hug. “Thank you, I can’t even begin to tell you how much this means to me.” 

A peculiar, though not necessarily unpleasant, feeling rose up in Cas as he brought his arms up and around you.” You’re welcome.” 

You released him, and he let go of you, feeling strangely reluctant about ending the embrace.“Seriously Cas, I can’t thank you enough. I was in a pretty bad mood earlier but you’ve made my day a hundred times better. I probably would have just sat around the bunker doing nothing all day if it wasn't for you.“ 

He nodded, lips curling up slightly. It wasn't a full smile but it was still enough to make your heart skip a beat.”I am glad that I could help.” 

You moved to the edge of the plateau, carefully taking a seat at the edge, allowing your legs to dangle over the side as you leaned back on your hands. You patted the spot next to you, indicating that you wanted your companion to sit by you. He complied with your unspoken request, sitting just close enough so that his arm brushed up against yours. You took a deep breath, delighted by how cool and crisp the air was, tilting your head back as you looked to the stars once more. Seeing you smiling and looking radiant under the light of the moon, Cas thought to himself that, as stunning as the stars were, there were somethings, and some people, that were far more captivating.


	4. Only You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dialogue prompt was "I want you. Only you." and I decided to write for Gabriel

You and the Winchesters were at the bar, celebrating another successful hunt. The night had now reached the point where Dean had decided that he wasn’t going to be returning to his motel room alone and he had left your table to try his luck with a couple of women at the bar. After he departed, you and Sam chattered for a short time, eventually falling into a comfortable silence as you sipped at your drinks.

You finished your beverage and were going to order another when, out of the corner of your eye, you saw Dean gesturing for one of you to come over. Not wanting to get up, you raised a single eyebrow, giving Sam a pointed look. He heaved a sigh, making a face at you when you shrugged before walking towards his brother. You and Sam had both been enlisted as help before and it was his turn to play the part of reluctant wing-man, as you had done so last time. Having successfully dodged that particular bullet, you relaxed, signalling to the waitress that you needed a refill.

The next hour passed by peacefully, the only thing of any significance being that your fellow hunters had each left with their respective partners for the night. You were very glad of the fact that your room was nowhere near either of theirs. A room close to theirs probably would have been the smarter, safer option but you had zero desire to be within hearing range of whatever vigorous activities they would be getting up to. If that meant adding a little more danger to your routine, so be it. You were in the middle of yet another apocalypse, the word safe wasn't exactly something you’d use to describe your life these days. 

Your thoughts were interrupted as someone walked up behind you. You were already preparing a ‘not interested’ speech in your head as you turned around, but you forgot it all when you were greeted by a familiar face. 

Gabriel grinned,”What’s cookin’ good lookin’?” 

Giving him a beaming smile, you stood up from your seat to give him a hug. Sitting back down, you motioned at the seat across from you, which Gabriel promptly claimed as his own. You jokingly rolled your eyes as he snapped his fingers, the most ridiculous drink you’d ever seen appearing in front of him, complete with a tiny umbrella and crazy straw. 

“So what have you been up to lately Gabe? Other than being a general pain in the ass?” 

He leaned back in his chair, smirking,”You’re such a sweet talker, I’m practically swooning over here cupcake. ” He winked at you and you snorted .” Anyways, I’ve been around, doing a little bit of this and a little bit of that.” 

“Something tells me I probably don’t wanna know what that means”, you quipped, eyebrows raised. 

“Probably not.” Gabriel shrugged, noisily drinking from his straw. 

“So what brings you to my little corner of the world?”, you asked. 

“Just stopping by to visit my favorite hunter. That’s all.” 

You crossed your arms. “Seriously Gabe, what are you here for?” 

He put his hands up in a placating gesture,”Like I said before cupcake, I’m here for you. No ulterior motives or anything like that, just wanted to visit.” 

You scoffed.”You’re an archangel slash pagan god I’m pretty sure you have better things to do than hang out with with some mortal.” 

Gabriel frowned, all playfulness now gone. “Y/N, do you really think so little of yourself?” 

Frustrated, you sighed.”No, I don’t. I just don’t understand why you bother wasting so much time on me.” 

“Sugar I think this is a conversation that would be better in private. How about we blow this popsicle stand?”. He eyed the empty glasses on your table.”I don’t think you’re going to be driving anytime soon so I’ll take you to your motel on the angel expressway.”

You grumbled your assent, shrugging off his touch as you rose from your seat. You tossed a couple of bills onto the table for your tab and the waitress’ tip, then stalked over to the exit, missing the brief expression of hurt that flashed across your companion’s face before he followed after you. Outside, the two of you moved into a nearby alleyway, making sure no one was nearby. Seeing that the coast was clear, Gabriel snapped his fingers and in the blink of an eye you were back in your motel room.

You slumped onto the nearest chair, avoiding Gabriel’s gaze as he leaned on the wall across from you. “Why do you think I’m wasting my time by spending it with you? Do us both a favor and don’t try to change the subject either. I’m an expert on running away from your problems, and trust me sweetheart, it doesn’t end well.” The tinge of bitterness to his last statement resonated with you and you sat up, hands folded in your lap. You were reluctant to talk about what was bothering you, it had the potential to ruin your friendship, or at the very least make it extremely awkward, but you knew he was right and that it was better to speak up now before things spiraled out of control.

”I’m only human Gabe, there isn’t anything special about me. You’re not just out of my league you’re playing a different game altogether!” Tears were now forming at the corners of your eyes and you wrapped your arms around yourself in a desperate attempt to regain, or at least hold onto, your composure.”The thing is though, that I probably could have dealt with all that if I just saw you as a friend. But that’s the thing, I _don’t _just see you as a friend. You were so snarky, and caring, and funny, and inexplicably kind. You were also a complete jackass at times but dammit you _still _managed to get under my skin and into my head. Before I knew what was happening I was in love with you, and it hurt, more than anything, because I knew that there could never be anything more between us.”____

_____ _

_____ _

You had stood up at some point during your impassioned speech and you now crossed to the side of the room farthest from Gabriel, chest heaving as the few tears you hadn’t been able to fight back trickled down your cheeks. You sat down on the edge of the bed, burying your face in your hands as you waited for the telltale flapping of wings to indicate that Gabriel had left. Instead you heard the sound of approaching footsteps. From the spaces between your fingers you could see a familiar pair of sneakers in front of you and you wiped away the last of your tears as you looked up. Gabriel was looking at you with such an open, warm expression that a spark of hope sputtered to life within you, though it was largely overshadowed by your intense doubt that he would ever return your feelings.

“Sweetheart don’t ever think that you’re not something special. Your humanity is part of what makes you, _you _.” He knelt down so that you were face to face, taking your hands into his. ”And I love that about you just like how I love your sense of humor, your bravery, your everything, sugar, because I love you.” Your hands, which had been curled into fists, relaxed, your fingers entangling with his.__

____

____

”Do you really mean all of that Gabe?”, your words were practically a whisper, voice trembling with disbelief. He leaned forward, resting his forehead on yours.

**“I want you. Only you.” ******

********

********

Then his lips were on yours and you melted, pouring everything you had into the kiss and taking all that Gabriel had to offer. It felt like there were currents of electricity racing up and down your spine and the rest of the world faded away until the only thing you were aware of was the magnetic pull between the two of you. Only when the need for air became too great did you pull back from the kiss. You only stopped long enough to take a deep breath and then you were kissing him again, unable to get your fill of the archangel. After sometime, the two of you finally managed to stay apart for longer than a few seconds and you realized that, in the heat of the moment, you had moved your hands into his hair while his own hands had found a home resting on the small of your back.

“So, cupcake-” he raised an eyebrow, a teasing smile spreading across his cheeks “-what was that bit about me being a ‘complete jackass’?”

You laughed breathlessly, pressing your head into his shoulder. “Way to ruin the moment Gabe.”

He turned his head so that his cheek was resting on your head. ”You know you love me Y/N.”

Smiling into his shoulder you responded,”Yeah, I really do.”


	5. In The Arms Of An (Arch)Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my entry for the July dialogue prompt from gabriel-monthly-challenge on tumblr which was “Listen, it’s my duty as your friend to tell you… I’ll kick you in the kneecap if you decide to go through with this.”Shoutout to liemsz for being awesome and reading this over to check for mistakes.

When you returned from the restaurant two hours too early with your head held high and an angry, pinched look on your face, Sam instantly knew better than to bother you. His brother, however, lacking any tact, looked at you questioningly. “Where’s your pet archangel?”

You stopped mid stride, pivoting on your heel to give Dean an icy look, making him flinch. “He’s _not _my pet. And he didn’t show up. _Again _.” You turned back around, fists clenched as you walked away. Dean’s lips parted but before he could say anything to irritate you even more Sam elbowed him, quietly hissing at his brother to quit it. Dean swatted Sam in retaliation but listened, keeping quiet even as the distant sound of your door slamming shut rang out.____

____Finally in the relative safety of your own room you kicked off your shoes, collapsing face first onto your bed. Stretching out, you allowed some of the tension to leave your body. After a few minutes of silently stewing in your anger you huffed and rolled over onto your back. You were tempted to take a nap but your head was buzzing with various thoughts, all of them centered around Gabriel, and you knew you had no hope of falling asleep. You just couldn’t believe that he had once again left you hanging after promising to spend some time with you. Gabriel could go anywhere he wanted, do anything he wanted with just a snap of his fingers so you had worried that the idea of going to your favorite local restaurant would bore him. However, he had agreed enthusiastically to your suggestion. At the time his cheerful acceptance had filled you with happiness, but now it only made the sting of his absence even worse. You were angry that he hadn’t even bothered to let you know he wouldn’t be coming, but mostly you were just sad that you apparently weren’t worth the time or effort. You considered him to be one of your closest friends, maybe even your best friend and the idea that he didn’t view you the same way cut a little deeper than you cared to admit._ _ _ _

____The silence of your room was disturbed by a knock at your door and you sat up, eyeing the door with disdain. “Sam, if that’s you I’m already telling you I _do not _wanna talk about my feelings. If it’s Dean, back off or I swear to Chuck I _will _eat all of your pie.”_____ _ _ _

________The last voice you wanted to hear at the moment responded, ”Actually sugar, it’s me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________You stood up, walking to the door and swinging it open so quickly that you narrowly missed hitting yourself with it. Gabriel stood just beyond the threshold, giving you a winning smile, a pack of your favorite candy in one hand and a neon green teddy bear in the other. You looked at his peace offering then at him, face blank. “Gabriel.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Y/N.” His smile faded a little, wilting under your cold stare._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Before he could say anything else, you shut the door, not in the mood to deal with him. Admittedly it gave you a petty sense of satisfaction though you knew you’d have to talk to him sooner or later. A familiar fluttering filled your ears and apprehension filled you as you realized ‘sooner or later’ was now. You turned and he was standing there, now empty hands up in a gesture of peace._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Listen, sugar, I’m sorry, I really am, for standing you up. I just had to take care of some stuff.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________You crossed your arms and raised an eyebrow. “And you couldn’t let me know that you weren’t going to make it? I let it slide the first two times, Gabe, because I trust you, but you can’t just leave me in the dark when you decide not to show up. I thought we were close enough for you to be honest with me.” You hunched in on yourself, uncomfortably aware of how vulnerable you were._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A mixture of guilt and sympathy flashed across Gabriel’s face as he stepped closer. “Kiddo, we are close, hell I consider you my best friend. I didn’t want to leave you hanging like that but some ‘colleagues’ of mine from my pagan days heard I was still kicking and decided to try and get rid of me once and for all. I’m not an easy guy to find when I don’t want to be found so they decided the next best thing would be hunting down the people I care about. They got a little too close to you a couple of times so I decided it’d be better to just lead them away and handle the problem. I didn’t wanna tell you so you wouldn’t worry but that clearly wasn’t my brightest moment.” He shrugged, lips twisted into a wry half smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________After hearing his explanation you could feel your irritation drain away and you sighed, catching him off guard as you stepped forward and pulled him in for a hug. “You’re my best friend too Gabriel. Which is why you should have just told me. I could’ve helped or something. I may not be an all powerful archangel but I do have a few tricks up my sleeve.” You pulled back, grinning at him. “After all I did learn from the best trickster in the business.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Thanks sweetheart.” Gabriel’s expression was simultaneously relieved and happy, with a hint of mischief sparkling in his eyes. “I still need to make it up to you though. And we both know the best way to do that.” He snapped his fingers and a painfully familiar song began to play._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________You groaned,shaking your head as you pinched the bridge of your nose in exasperation. “Listen, it’s my duty as your friend to tell you… I’ll kick you in the kneecap if you decide to go through with this.” You were fighting back a smile though and the two of you knew that you didn’t really mean it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Gabriel just smirked and offered you his hand, pouting at you when you refused to take it. He offered it to you again and you laughed, rolling your eyes as he accepted it with a wide grin. He lead you around the room in something that loosely resembled a waltz, belting out the lyrics while spinning you around with a flourish._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________You were absolutely losing it, only able to stay on your feet thanks to Gabriel’s support. The two of you continued to twirl around the room, only stopping when the song finally faded away. You were tired and out of breath yet you hadn’t been this lighthearted in weeks. Gabriel was beaming at you, glad to see that you were much happier than you had been when he arrived. An idea popped into his head and he immediately spoke up. “I believe you said something about eating all of Dean’s pie earlier?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________You smirked, deciding to play along. “I know for a fact he has half a cherry pie left.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Gabriel grinned and waved towards the door. “Lead the way, cupcake.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	6. All For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: If you’re still doing prompts from that list would you 23 with Balthazar? If not please ignore this. (The prompt was “You did this all for me?” “No, I did this for Jeffrey across the street. Yes I did this for you!”)

You stretched out your arms, fighting back a yawn. It had been a long day and you were looking forward to going home to relax with a nice cup of tea and your favorite movie. If you were lucky Balthazar would stop by and two of you could cuddle and enjoy the film together. He’d probably make snarky comments the entire time but it’d be worth it just to have him there with you. Humming quietly to yourself, you packed up your things and headed to your car, the 15 minute drive home passing by in a blur. Hauling your bag up to your apartment, you let yourself in, kicking the door shut behind you and dropping your things by the door. Seeing some light coming from the kitchen, you frowned, you could’ve sworn that you’d turned it off when you left for work. You heard a voice and walked forward, doing your absolute best to move quietly. The panic rising in your chest quickly turned to delight as you finally realized who exactly was cursing at your kitchen appliances. Throwing all your previous caution to the wind, you hurriedly stepped into the kitchen. “Balthazar! You’re here!” You threw your arms around the angel, burying your face into his chest.

“Hello darling.” Balthazar pressed a kiss into your hair, returning your embrace. You smiled at him, opening your mouth to respond only to realize why Balthazar was in your kitchen in the first place. Your table had been draped with a lovely lace tablecloth, two flickering candles on either side of a vase filled with your favorite flowers. A mouthwatering array of your favorite dishes were spread out on the table, matching dishes and silverware on either side. It was clear that he had taken the time to prepare it all himself rather than just snapping it into existence as your kitchen was filled with various pots, pans, and cooking utensils. 

Still in a state of disbelief you turned to Balthazar. “You did this all for me?”

He rolled his eyes. “No, I did this for Jeffrey across the street. Yes I did this for you!” Despite the sarcastic lilt to his words you could tell he was pleased by your reaction. Overwhelmed by his gesture you couldn’t form the words to properly thank him so you did the next best thing. You cupped his face in your hands and tugged him down to your level, kissing him soundly on the lips and catching him off guard. After a few seconds he responded passionately, bringing you in close and holding you firmly as he lowered you into a dip. You clung to him even as he brought you back into an upright position, briefly separating from him to catch your breath. Then you were kissing him again, slowly and sweetly, caressing his cheek before finally pulling back. “If that’s the response I’m going to get every time, I’m going to have to start doing this more often.” Balthazar smirked, waggling his eyebrows at you playfully.

Giving him a smirk of your own, you took a seat at the table. “That was nothing compared to what I have in mind for dessert.”

Grinning at you, Balthazar leaned against the kitchen counter. “Careful darling, at this rate we’ll skip straight to dessert.”

You winked at him. “That’s what I’m counting on _darling _.”__


	7. Guardian Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my entry for gabriel-monthly-challenge‘s first August dialogue prompt “ All that bravado, all those witty comebacks… Just to hide how terrified you really are.”

You struggled against your bonds, hoping beyond hope that you would be able to free yourself before your captor returned. You’d been kidnapped by Zachariah, who had grown tired of waiting for your oldest brother to agree to serve as Michael’s vessel. As the only sibling who wasn’t the true vessel of an archangel, you were the most expendable in his eyes, which is why he’d elected to hold you hostage. The second you were separated from your brothers, who had gone to investigate a case without you, Zachariah had swooped in, snatching you up and stashing you in an abandoned warehouse. He had then taken off, presumably to dangle your captivity over your brothers’ heads, leaving behind a single angel behind to keep an eye on you. The angel, having deemed you to be harmless and growing tired of your snarky comments, wasn’t paying any attention to you. This meant you were free to tug at the rope as much as you pleased. Unfortunately it was to no avail as a familiar flapping sound filled the air, Zachariah’s smug face coming into view as the other angel took off. “I swear, you Winchesters are so stubborn. As soon as I saw your brothers it was nothing but ‘where’s Y/N’ this and ‘what have you done to Y/N’ that, I had to shut them up just to get a word in. Of course, the second I gave them their voices back they went on and on about how they’ll never say yes, but we all know they’re going to come for you and that Dean will say yes anyways, just to save you. You humans are so _predictable_.”

You shrugged awkwardly, movement restricted by the ropes. “Maybe. But if we’re so ‘predictable’ then why haven’t you been able to bag and tag my brother for Michael yet?”

Zachariah sneered at you, pacing back and forth across the room. “It’s just a matter of time, and now that I have the life of one of his precious family members in my hands, Dean won’t be able to say no.”

You snorted. “Go ahead and kill me, at this point it’s a rite of passage in my family.”

He gave you a nasty look. “All that bravado, all those witty comebacks… Just to hide how terrified you really are.”

“What can I say? It runs in the family.” You smirked, pleased that you were able to get a rise out of the pompous angel.

“You and those idiot brothers of yours all seem to think that you’re hilarious. Let’s see how funny you are when you’re coughing up your internal organs.” He snapped his fingers and you were instantly filled with the worst pain imaginable, your whole body quavering as you choked on a mouthful of your own blood, lungs burning with a desperate need for air. You slumped over, blood dribbling down your face as you fought to stay awake. You sat there, drifting in and out of consciousness for what felt like hours before the distant sounds of fighting reached your ears. You could hear voices calling your name, and they sounded closer and closer, till eventually Dean and Sam burst through the door, eyes filled with a cold fury. Zachariah ceased his pacing, moving forward towards them, rubbing his hands together excitedly. “So Dean, you ready to say yes now? Or-” he paused gesturing to you “- do I need to give you more of an incentive?”

Seeing you sitting there in a pool of your own blood, Sam’s whole body tensed up with unbridled rage as Dean snarled, baring his teeth at Zachariah. “I’m not saying yes to a god damn thing. The only reason we’re here is to get Y/N and to kill you.”

Zachariah frowned, wagging his finger at Dean. “You don’t really seem to understand who exactly is in charge here. I will kill your precious sibling as many times, in as many excruciating ways as I need to, until you have no choice but to say yes.”

“I hate to burst your bubble, except really I don’t, but you’re not going to be killing anyone today bucko.” Another voice chimed in as a familiar figure appeared next to you.

You were still hazy from all the blood loss and it took you a second to realize who it was standing next to you. “Gabriel?”

The archangel grinned, spreading his arms out with a flourish as he mockingly took a bow. “In the flesh, cupcake.”

Zachariah, who had been silent during this entire exchange, now spoke up, face pale and panicked. “You’re supposed to be dead!”

“Yeah well, surprise, surprise, I’m still kicking.”

“And you’ve sided with _them_ , with the _Winchesters_?” Zachariah eyed you with disgust and you used what little strength you had left to make a rude gesture.

Gabriel chuckled. “What can I say? Their charming personalities grew on me. Like a fungus.” During the conversation, Sam and Dean had been slowly edging their way in, moving towards Zachariah with their angel blades ready. As they drew closer, Zachariah whirled around, throwing out a hand to send them flying. Gabriel, however, was faster, and his own hand shot out, trapping the other angel.

“You can’t do this! Michael will come for you, _all_ of you!” Zachariah directed the last part at Gabriel who merely shrugged.

“Big brother Mikey can bite me, I’ve picked my side, and it sure as hell isn’t his.” Gabriel watched, unflinching, as Dean stabbed Zachariah with his angel blade, the blinding light that followed forcing you to shut your eyes. After a few seconds had passed, you opened them up, greeted by the sight of your brothers worriedly hovering over you.

Seeing that you were conscious, Dean gave you a relieved smile. “Hey kid, how’re you feeling?”

You smiled back weakly. “I’ve been better.”

Sam, who had taken it upon himself to cut the ropes, chuckled at your response. “Yeah well, you’ll probably feel a lot better once you’ve been healed.” Sam raised his voice on the last word and Gabriel took the hint, kneeling down next to you and placing his hand on your head. There was a rush of warmth throughout your body, the pain fading away. As Gabriel withdrew his hand you were able to sit up on your own, grabbing his wrist. Ignoring the surprised expression on his face, and the look your brothers exchanged, you slipped your hand into his and gave it a squeeze.

“Thank you.” As soon as the words were past your lips you began to fall back, vision darkening. You were distantly aware of someone catching you and cradling you to their chest, then you were slipping away into unconsciousness.

-

When you woke up, you were alone and tucked into a bed. Pulling back the blankets, you saw that you were still in the same clothes as earlier though they were now thankfully blood free, something that was probably Gabriel’s doing. There was a nightstand next to your bed and it was bare except for a slip of paper. Plucking it off the table, you unfolded it to read what was within. It was from Sam and it said that he was out with Dean finishing up the case the three of you had been working. It also said that you were officially off duty until they got back and that you were to remain in bed and rest. You scoffed, already sick of laying around and doing nothing. You swung your legs over the edge of the bed, but before you could slide off, your resident archangel appeared next to you. “Whoa there sugar, take it easy. Zachariah scrambled your internal organs like an egg, and I fixed it, but you’re still going to be on the weak side. Plus the only reason your brothers even left in the first place is because I promised to keep an eye on you. Something tells me that they won’t be too happy with me if they come back and you’ve _somehow_ managed to get into even more trouble. ” Reluctantly you leaned back against the headboard, shifting into a more comfortable position as Gabriel settled down on the edge of the mattress. With a snap of his fingers a bowl filled with various candies popped into existence. When he offered you some you politely declined, quietly observing him as he unwrapped a chocolate bar and took a bite.

“Thank you, again, Gabriel. I know you just wanted all the fighting to be over, for Lucifer and Michael to just duke it out, but you helped us anyways.” You gave him a sympathetic smile. “Plus, it’s not exactly easy being caught in the middle when your older brothers fight. I’d know.”

“Are _your_ brothers actively trying to kill each other and bring about the apocalypse?” Gabriel’s tone was flat, his eyes narrowed.

“No, they’re just the vessels of the two guys trying to kill each other and start the apocalypse, resulting in the death of everyone and everything I know and love.” You raised an eyebrow, inviting him to argue with you.

Gabriel’s lips twitched into a smile. “Touché sweetheart, touché.”

“So, why did you help us out anyways? Last time we saw you, you were pro-apocalypse and just about ready to throw us to the wolves, what changed?”

“Well, you heard me earlier, I’ve taken a liking to you Winchesters.”

You snorted. “We tried to kill you. Multiple times.”

“And I killed your oldest brother hundreds of times, forcing you and your other brother to repeat the day over and over again”, he shrugged, “I think we can call it even.”

“Fair enough. But that still doesn’t really explain why you helped us.” You crossed your arms, looking at him pointedly.

“Like I said, I’ve taken a liking to you Winchesters. But, I may have taken a particular shine to one of you. Before you ask, no it’s not Dean, and though Sam has those luscious locks of his, it’s not him either.” There was a pause as you processed what Gabriel had said, the meaning behind his words hitting you hard.

“Wait, you mean you turned your back on your brothers, on _Heaven_ for me?” Gabriel nodded and you spoke up again before he could. “But why? 

“You make me feel things that I haven’t felt in a _long_ time, sweetheart, and what I felt back then doesn’t even _begin_ to compare to how I feel about you now. Between the choice of watching you die or taking a stand against my brothers, I choose the only thing that felt right. You.” His words were sincere and you could see in his eyes that he meant all of it. You had always harbored some feelings for the archangel turned trickster, but had kept it to yourself as you knew your brothers wouldn’t approve, and even if they did, it was unlikely that he would ever return those feelings. Now, however, knowing that he felt the same way gave you the courage to do the one thing you’d never thought you’d have the chance to do. You leaned forward till your faces were only a few inches apart and paused, gauging Gabriel’s reaction. When he made no move to back away, you closed the gap, gently placing your lips upon his. After a few seconds of utter bliss, you pulled back, a smile on your face that mirrored the one on Gabriel’s. He leaned his forehead against yours. “I’m so glad I chose you sugar.”

"Me too. I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you.”

“Only pretty sure?” He pressed a hand to his chest, jokingly pretending to be offended.

You smirked. “Kiss me again and I might bump it up to a definitely in love with you.”

“I’ll kiss you as many times as it takes cupcake, I plan on sticking around for as long as you’ll have me.” He slipped one hand behind your head as the other moved to your lower back.

You pulled him in for another kiss, sealing your lips against his with an unparalleled passion before finally pausing to catch your breath. “Then you better plan to be around forever because I’m never letting you go.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can request something on my blog tricksterangelimagines!


End file.
